


Overcompensation

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy is confronted by Captain Hammer, who might be overcompensating for something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcompensation

Hammer's hands are on his waist and he is posing, throwing looks sideways at a few waving bystanders.

Billy sighs and waves a hand at Hammer, trying to catch his attention.

Hammer's head turns, slowly, his eyes still fixed on the women in the crowd before they finally follow.

"Yeah, hi, remember me, can we get this over with please." Billy rolls his eyes. Hammer poses again.

"I have foiled your dastardly deeds. Give me whatever it is that you have stolen."

Billy sighs, he holds open the plastic shopping bag he's holding.

"I just bought some milk, a loaf of bread and block of cheese." He lets the bag fall back down to swing against his thigh. "Congratulations, you've foiled my attempt at lunch. Did you ever think you might be overcompensating?"

Hammer hits him anyway.

He should have see that one coming.


End file.
